Chronology - Volume 2-6
Volume summary: Volume 6 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 6|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of VOLUME 19 (Act 2: BOOK SIX) Location: Outside Professor Homlomium's and inside Agatha's lab in the Queen's Society dome. "Let's Do Our Job" Location: Searching the Queen's Society dome.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within the chronology. The Boilergast Location: Wooster's temporary HQ in the Queen's Society dome. Oggie and Maxim Have It Easy (non-canon) Location: Professor Homlomium's lab in the Queen's Society dome. Pirate Business and Morning Training Pirate Business (non-canon) Location: Near the escape subs in the Queen's Society dome. , Ariadne Steelgarter |names_used= |quotes= |text= TING CLIK |actions=Ariadne: "…An understanding, then." Bonny: "Aye, Madam. An understanding." |extras= }} Morning Training (non-canon) Location: Various places in the Queen's Society dome. but it is certainly not identical. }} Breakfast (non-canon) Location: A dining room in the Queen's Society dome. Gil and Trelawney make the Front Page (non-canon) Location: Wooster's temporary HQ in the Queen's Society dome. in the story. |quotes= |text= CLONK! |actions= |extras=The Londinium Moon is apparently a parody of the real-world , a well-known tabloid newspaper in Britain. }} The Devil's Prize (non-canon) Location: Cheapside Public Wharfs. Street in real-world London. Sign on building, panel 1 2 HOUR DOCKING Sign mounted on , panel 2. HALL OF PRIVATEERS Sign above archway, panel 3. SAILING LAUGHIN BIRD SQUIDDY QUEEN of N CALYPIGIANThis should be spelled "callipygian". NIGHT B? PUZZ? Listed on blackboard on wall, panel 3. SA? HA? Metal plaque under blackboard. 667 668 Room numbers on doors in hallway, panels 6 and 8. |actions= |extras= }} Our 25th Wedding Anniversary and Stuff Occasion: To celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary, Phil and Kaja are taking a real vacation, with no page updates for a week. Agatha Has an Insight Location: Agatha's temporary lab in the Queen's Society dome. Partial Week Starting 2018-10-15 (Monday) Location: Agatha's temporary lab in the Queen's Society dome. Partial Week Starting 2018-10-19 (Friday) Location: In the Royal Collection of Inconvenient Oddities building in Londinium. Week Starting 2018-10-22 (Monday) Location: Londinium. Week Starting 2018-10-29 (Monday) Location: Londinium. , an English playwright and poet of the Elizabethan era. }} Week Starting 2018-11-05 (Monday) Location: The Queen's Society dome. , Old Tobber (Homlomium), Notes on Sea Monstrosities |quotes= |text= BOUNTY OF THE SEA On apron, panels 1,3,4. The entire phrase is never shown all at once, but the parts of it that can be seen are consistent with the reconstruction of the entire phrase here. |actions= |extras=The man who received the sea monstrosities book has during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter. }} during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter in panel 4 of the page for June 13, 2018., Dim Bulb Lightbulb HeadThis character during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter in panel 7 of the page for June 13, 2018., Old Man with Dark Complexion and fluffy white hair, Young Woman with Dark Complexion and Blue Facial Marking, Dimo, Doctor Henkle, Doctor Crisp |names_used=The Boilerghast, Professor Homf, Tobber (Homlomium), Yog-yoggerunt |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} Index Category:Chronology